Rainbow's End
(through the Leprechaun's Pack) • during Week 2 of the Soldiers Graduation (Event) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 28 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Assault Rifle}} Rain1.png|Rainbow's End In Menu. Rain2.png|Rainbow's End Equipped View. Rainbow back.jpg|Rainbow's End Equipped View Rain3.png|Rainbow's End Equipped. The Rainbow's End is an assault weapon that was introduced in the Saint Patrick (Update) and can only be obtained by purchasing the Leprechaun's Pack for . It has a small clip and a slow rate of fire, but in exchange it deals very high Damage. Basically, it is a light version of the Armed Guitar Case. Strategy Run And Gun: With this weapon it is a good idea to run all the time. Since the speed of the weapon's bullets is fairly slow, some of your shots might miss the target but the weapon still deals a lot of Damage in a short amount of time. It drains the enemies Health all the way down in a couple of seconds. For this strategy its the best to use 14% Agility and 10% Health equipment or 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy. Ambush: This strategy is very simple, hide behind corners, 90 degree turns, walls etc. and wait for your opponent to get closer and as soon as they get in your range, take them out by surprise. If preferred, use the Spotter when using this strategy. Always start shooting when your crosshair turns red. For this strategy it's recommended best to use 7% Agility, 10% Health and 10% Accuracy as part of your equipment. Camping:Do not use this tactic against long range weapon users and in large maps. Find a higher spot with some cover available nearby. Shoot when your enemy comes in sight. And of course, dodge enemy fire. Use Spotter to prevent to get killed from behind. If there are experienced players in the match, do not use this tactic as they may dodge your attacks and kill you when you are reloading. It's always a good idea to equip parts of either the Cadet Kit, Lucky Fighter's Pack or Leprechaun's Pack. Weapon Guides Still not getting enough kills with this weapon? Then this guide might help you. Have problems to counter this gun? This guide can help you. Weapon Analysis Advantages *Deals great Damage, only need 3 - 6 bullets to kill someone (depending on their equipment). *High Damage per bullet. *Has a pretty long Range. *Decent Agility. *Good reloading time. *Semi-fixed crosshair size. Disadvantages *Rate of Fire slow for an assault weapon. *Ammo's capacity is pretty low compared to others assault weapons (28). *Weakened against player using Cadet Vest. *Damage decreases at long range. Trivia *It is currently considered to be one of the most powerful Assault Weapon, next to the Battle Ram. *Its appearance looks very similar to the SAW in the HALO franchise. **Additionally, both share very similar properties and mechanics, as well as the ammo. *It needs only ONE bullet to explode the Explosive Barrels. *It got the same firing sound as the Rookie Machine Gun. *It has the same reloading animation of the Little Italy. *It has the same stats as the Dual Stake Launchers, Ghost Cannon, Siege Cannon and Thumper. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Rifles